Deadly Silence
by blueorchid7
Summary: Three years ago changed the life of Carol as she witnessed a murder by the Winter Soldier, and she never told anyone except for her aunt and uncle. Now three years later the past has come back to haunt her, and she believes it has something to do with seeing the murder or is it over something else? OC/Bucky
1. Chapter 1

**First time I have made a fanfic on Captain America I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I do not own Captain America.**

**Chapter 1 **

I could not believe what I was seeing I watched from behind one of the cars a man with the robot like arm shoot two people who crawled out of the bus. Where were the police when you needed them?

I made sure to keep my breathing under control so he wouldn't turn this way and shoot me too. I kept my eyes on the scene and saw two policemen and talked with this man to my great horror and surprised. The police worked with this mad man who killed these people. All of a sudden I heard police sirens coming our way.

I turned my head for a second and when I looked back the mad man was gone and the policemen were still there waiting for what I assume to be the police to come. I backed away from my spot slowly and hoped that no one would see me.

It was from that very day that I knew that I had stumble on a murder scene, and what made it worst was I could not tell anyone. Anyway my name is Carol Yang and I witnessed this murder three years ago.

~3 years later~

"Hey Carol, table five needs to be clean."

I nodded my head at my manager, John and made my way over to clean the table. I made way to the table and started cleaning.

"Hey Carol! Happy Birthday!"

I gave a small jump and turned around to see my cousin Jenna. She was extremely bubbly and looked like she could be on the cover of the magazine if she wanted too. She was always spontaneous and did not seem to have any fear. She pushed her long dark black hair out of her faced.

I was not ugly, nor did I consider myself beautiful. My hair went straight to my shoulders and I was pretty much a loner and very quiet.

"Jenna…you know…not to do that." I said as I tried to get my breathing under control.

She simply shrugged and grabbed my arm. "So are we going to do something tonight or not and you better not say you'll skip again?" She dragged me to sit down at one of the clean tables.

"I don't know Jenna, I've been busy and I really need this money to get into a really good college."

Jenna gave a soft smile at that. "I know that Carol, but it will not kill you just to take some time off to have a little bit of fun."

"I Jenna, but-

"Carol, come on this will be the first time we've hanged out since we were ten."

I cocked my head to the side. "Has it really been that long?" I question, as I crossed my arms.

"Carol! Come on think about it. It'll be fun."

Jenna gave me her number one puppy dog look. It was the one look that I along with everyone else had trouble saying no to.

I gave a small sigh. "Ok. I'll do it, but it needs to be done on a day I have off and it can't be too wild."

Jenna gave me a huge smile and jumped up happy. "That's great. I know the perfect day too." Jenna continued, but before I could ask when she was already out the door.

I gave a small laugh and shook my head as I got back up to cleaned the table I was told to. Once I had finished with that my manager allowed me to go home and walked about to my small little apartment that I shared with a good friend who was right now overseas.

I entered the apartment and once I turned on the lights I felt my heart stopped as I saw the condition of our apartment. It looked like a complete messed, looking around I felt my heart pound hard against my chest.

I backed out the apartment and closed the door. Before I knew it my phone was against my ear. "Hey Aunt Mae, do you mind if I spend the night with you and Uncle Jim please?"

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and also Happy Easter everyone, and please feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Aunt Mae and Uncle Jim." I said, walking through the door with Uncle Jim.

Aunt Mae gave me a small cup of what I assume to be her famous English tea and sat back down on the couch.

"It is no trouble at all Care Bear." My uncle Jim says, making me smile at the nickname he gave me ever since I was three and had a collection of Care Bears on my shelf.

I had almost every Care Bear in the collection and they came in different colors. One day when Uncle Jim and Aunt Mae came over for Christmas dinner I showed them my room and my collection and that was when Uncle Jim called me Care Bear.

"So was there anything that may have been stolen dear?" Mae questioned me, and I shook my head in response.

"No. From the looks of it nothing looks stolen." I took a small sip of my tea, forgetting how hot Aunt Mae would usually make her teas. Almost making me drop the tea in the process.

"And no one knows about this?" Uncle Jim questioned taking a seat next to Aunt Mae. "That includes your roommate."

I shook my head. "No. Nancy does not know." I took another sip of my tea and tied to relax in the chair.

Aunt Mae rubbed Uncle Jim's arm. "Good. It is better for her safety she doesn't know." Aunt Mae said, keeping her eyes on me. "But you might want to look at getting another apartment though."

I nearly dropped the teacup. "But Aunt Mae-

"Carol, she's right." Uncle Jim got up to take the teacup away. "You need to think about your safety, and who knows who could have done it. It may have been the same people who cause the massacre three years ago."

I shook my head at my uncle. "It can't be them. I mean why wait all those years to do it now." Looking for any answers that I knew my aunt and uncle did not have.

Aunt Mae stopped rubbing Uncle Jim's arm. "Carol, we are just concern for your safety. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that Aunt Mae, but I can't move out. I mean prices for an apartment are very expensive and I don't exactly get paid the amount that Tony Stark pays any of his employees."

"Carol-

"Uncle Jim, I'm fine, and besides maybe I left the door unlock by mistake or the window open. I have been bound to do that." Giving both Uncle Jim and Aunt Carol a small smile.

Uncle Jim looked like he wanted to say something, but Aunt Mae gripped his arm and shook her head when he faced her. "Ok Carol, but you better get some sleep. You have work in the morning."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok. Night Aunt Mae. Night Uncle Jim."

"Night Carol." They both said together as I walked out of the room and made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

After the shower and brushing my teeth I walked to where I usually sleep at night and lay down. It was hard falling asleep until I hummed a soft tune my dad sang to me when I was little until finally sleep came.

~Mae P.O.V.~

"Is she asleep Jim?" As I heard my husband walked into the kitchen with more dishes to wash.

"Yes Mae she is." He handed me some dishes to wash and I turned on the hot water. "Mae, we need to tell her."

I shook my head. "No. She can never know. She can't know."

Jim pulled me away from washing dishes so I could face him. "Mae, her apartment was hit, and do not tell me it was some random burglar when you know deep down it was them."

"Don't you think I know that Jimmy!" I snapped. I took a couple of deep breaths. "I promise my sister. I would keep her safe and never tell her."

"Yeah I know what you promised, but she has the right to know. Especially what her parents did and-

I placed my hand on his lips to silence him. I did not want my niece to over hear us. We both stood quiet for what felt an eternity.

"Jim, remember the cost that my sister pay. What Robert pay. I don't want her to pay that same cost."

"Mae, what happen on the bus three years ago and with the police?! She must understand why that bus was attacked at least." Jim continue getting a little over excited.

I shook my head. "I know, and it was a closed call. I'm just sorry they had to pay the price."

Jim gave a sad sigh "I hope you know what you are doing, Mae." He walked out of the kitchen and I went back to washing dishes.

I silently prayed that I was doing the right thing.

~Carol P.O.V.~

"Ok. Here is your lamb chops with mushrooms, sir." I said giving him my best smile despite what happen last night.

"Thank you." I heard him muttered as I went back to the kitchen to get another order for another table.

This morning had been way too quiet than it needed to be with my aunt and uncle. Even at breakfast I would try to start a conversation and I would either receive a smile, or finish your meal or you'll be late. I finally gave up trying to talk to them. After breakfast was done, Uncle Jim grabbed his keys and we both made our way down to our jobs. He dropped me off at work, and then headed down to his job without saying a single word to me.

"Hey Carol, I need you to take care of table seven today. Nick called in sick with the flu." John said, giving me a friendly smile. "Not to worry Lacey already took care of that order."

I nodded my head. "Ok John. I'm on it." As I walked over I spotted a woman with dark brown hair with a jacket and shorts on and a guy with large frame glasses and with a t-shirt with jeans.

They must be a couple. The guy did not look really comfortable while the woman grabbed his hand gave a smile. "Hi, I'm Carol and I'll be your server this afternoon." I gave them my best smile. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes I'll have some tea please." She gave me a friendly smile.

The guy next to her gave me an intense stare that made me back up a bit. "I'll have Pepsi, please, ma'am."

I nodded as I wrote both their drink orders. "I'll get them right away." I turned quickly to get those orders. When I returned with their drinks I placed their drinks down. After they both muttered a quick 'thank you.' "Are you both ready to order?"

"No, but can you tell us how your Spinach dip is?" The woman asked, and I went into detail of it being creamy and good. I was then asked about all the different appetizers, until finally the couple decided on the fried onions. I turned around to get their order in.

I know I should never jump to conclusions, but their was something odd about that couple. I just did not know what. The way that guy stare at me I shook, but ignore it, remembering that I was still worry about last night.

~Different P.O.V.~

"So that's her." The guy next to the woman muttered.

The woman kept her eyes on Carol as she retreated back into the kitchen with their order.

"Yeah it is, but if you keep staring at her like that Steve, she'll probably run."

"Natasha, I told you and Fury I don't play spy." Natasha turned to give a small smile, as Steve kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Try to relax and remember the mission." Natasha whispered quietly to Steve.

Steve took a long sip of his Pepsi as he waited for the woman to return. Unaware of a man with a metal arm, watching the events that happen in restaurant, who across the street who was watching.

He spoke into the phone piece in Russian. He waited for an answer if he should continue or wait. "Wait until she is alone. Do not engage with Captain America." He heard on the other end. So he sat there and waited until she would leave for the day.

**I hoped you all enjoy the chapter and it might be awhile until I update again I have finals this week. I hope this chapter will be satisfying until my next update. Anyway thank you all for being patient with me. I'll update again soon and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all I'm sorry for the wait. I had finals and also work, and I am also working on a new story called the Twilight Zone. If you get a chance please check out the new story. Also enjoy this new chapter, and again sorry it took me so long to update on this story.**

**Chapter 3**

I cleaned up the last table for tonight. Today was just one of those busy days at our restaurant which meant more tip money for everyone. John was very pleased with how business was booming.

"Hey Carol, you can go on and head home. Thanks for staying late." I looked up to see John with another employee, Kimberly , getting ready to count the money we earned for today.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, gathering my stuff and taking out my phone to call Jenna for a lift back to my apartment and she was happy to spend a little bit of time with me.

John only nodded and began to count all the all the money while Kimberly began looking at the tips each employee earned for the day. I waited inside until I spotted Jenna's car and walked out the door to her new BMW. It took a long while to finally convince my aunt and uncle to let me go into my apartment to get another pair of change clothes and my laptop.

No doubt she traded her car in again for a new car. She always seemed to get a new car every month. Ever since she started dating this guy who seemed to have a lot of money. I've only met him once, and he seemed nice enough.

I walked towards her car as she lower her window with a big smile. "Hey Carol, isn't this a nice ride just got it today!" She said in her usual cheerful voice.

I opened the door and got the car and Jenna sped down the road heading back to my apartment. While in the car my cousin talked about work and possibly getting engage to rich boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of her getting married, especially since she has said that about the last four boyfriends she used to date. It always ended the same. She found some sort of fault on one of them and then she would dump. I continue to listen as she talked on and on about how perfect this guy seemed to be.

After awhile of her talking I turned my head to see that we were going pass my apartment. "Jenna, you just passed my place." I turned my head to see Jenna smirk with mischievous eyes.

I crossed my arms. "Jenna. What are you up to?" I questioned waiting for her to answer.

"You have not celebrated your birthday and rather than spending another boring day home probably watching some dinosaur junk movie I thought it would be a good time to party with friends." Jenna said, with a laugh.

I crossed my arms completely offended and shock by what she said. "Ok one my friends are over seas so there is no way they would be back especially for this. Two I have work in the morning. And finally Jurassic Park is not junk. It is consider a classic unlike some of the films you watch." I finished as I uncrossed my arms.

Jenna just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look you haven't had a night of fun and it is about time you did." Jenna argued. "Besides you need to head out and have some fun. And about heading to work I talked to your manager and he agreed that you need to take some time off."

My boss thought I needed time off and they both went behind my back and talked about me. I groan at the thought of those two doing that. I gave my cousin a soft smile. "Thank you." I said softly to her.

Jenna smiled and her eyes seemed to shine with happiness. "No problem Carol and I also have your change of clothes after the party."

I gave a soft giggle until I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took my cell phone out and saw that Aunt Mae was calling. Everything seemed to have come crashing back down I told her I was going to get my stuff and spend the night, but now plans have changed.

"Who is it?" Jenna asked, giving a quick glance over before returning her eyes to the road.

"It's Aunt Mae I told her I was spending the night over her house." I answered before she could say anything I click the answer button. "Hey Aunt Mae."

As I talked to Aunt Mae about what Jenna had plan for me tonight and how I would more likely be spending the night with Jenna. After trying what felt like hours Aunt Mae finally agreed to let me have a fun time out and spend the night at Jenna's place. I finally hung up after a few more minutes of talking about coming over tomorrow for some tea.

"Sometimes I honestly think you are more her daughter than I am." Jenna said finally pulling into the parking lot. "

"Come on Jenna-

But she interrupted me. "No I'm serious. I never had her actually call me over for tea." She pulled up into a parking spot that was pretty closed to the entrance. "It's like I'm the cousin and you are her actual daughter." She gave a sad sigh.

I never knew how hurt she was from me hanging out with Aunt Mae and Uncle Jim. I would have to talk to them about how this was affecting Jenna. Keeping it a secret was hurting Jenna and I did not want to get in between her relationship with her parents.

"Well enough about me tonight is all about you." Jenna said with a smile trying to hide her sadness. She got of the car and I followed behind her as we walked toward the entrance.

After a few more steps I knew I could not leave my cousin out of the loop of what has been happening. "Listen Jenna, I need to tell you-

"SURPRISE!"

I felt myself jump. I was inside and as I looked around to see almost the whole bar was full and it was no doubt a bunch of Jenna's friends. I did not see any one I knew here.

"Happy Birthday Carol." Jenna said grabbing me for a side hug as we walked toward her friends.

I gave my usual fake smile when it came to serving tables when I did not feel like smiling. "Thanks, but who are they and shouldn't you have invited people I knew at least?" I whispered so only Jenna would here me.

Jenna still smiled and waved at everyone. "Well all your friends were out of town so I invited some of mine and also I think I met a few at the bar last night." She made a face as she tried to remember where she met them.

It was pretty typical of her to do. Invite a bunch of people she did not know and somehow end up with a really expensive bill. This is when I feel really bad for her boyfriends because they some how end up stuck with the bill.

"Hey Mary, how is life in New Mexico treating you?!" My cousin as she left me alone like she usually did before I busied myself with work.

I spotted a seat that was available. It gave a pretty good view of outside of on going traffic. I took a seat and looked out the window thinking about the accident that happen three years ago. I shook my head trying not to think about it, but I could not help it.

It was like a nightmare that played in my head more than I wanted to. I turned my head and was surprise to see waiter that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Champagne."

I looked up at him confused clearly confused and he pointed behind him to Jenna who was waving. No doubt she order it for me very typical Jenna move very sneaky. I smiled and mouth a 'thank you' to her.

"Thank you." I said as the waiter nodded and mouth 'Happy Birthday!' I smiled and took a small sip of my champagne.

"You must be the one whose Birthday it is." I looked up and smile. The man was tall, dark, and handsome.

"Yeah I am, and a Happy Birthday to me. You are really handsome." I giggled like some sort of lovesick schoolgirl. I took another sip of my champagne. I was surprise at how bold I was acting now since I'm usually nervous and quiet when it comes to men who were this handsome.

The male before me laugh, and he offer his hand which I accepted. It felt like I was on some sort of cloud and the room was spending full of laughter. I tried to get a good look at the man before me, but he looked really blurry to me. After that everything around me went dark.

~Different P.O.V.~

"You wanted her right well here you are."

A man said placing an unconscious Carol down on the ground.

"Now where is my payment?"

The male asked rubbing his hands together in eagerness. A few minutes later the guy was on the ground shot dead. He came out of the shadows and spoke. "Target require. Returning to base now." He bent down and picked up Carol and made his way to base keeping in the shadows as he moved.

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. Please review and I'll update again. **


End file.
